User talk:CMAN122
19.1 It appears the Wiki has decided to upgrade itself and now everything looks awful. I think we're at Defcon 4. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 15:45, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :True, but from what I've seen from on other wikis, it was predictable. The pop-ups however are annoying. I don't know how to get rid of them. CMAN122 (talk) 20:35, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I've tried to get as much of the wiki back to the way it used to be but I just can't. We'll need someone who knows coding to get the colours right. I've also been digging around to find a method for turning off or blocking the pop-ups. ::btw, we currently have code from the Hellboy Wiki because they seem to be working fine over there.LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 20:45, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Maybe we should contact Wikia. If they can't help us, we have to figure everything out by ourselves... CMAN122 (talk) 20:54, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::It's a good idea at this point, the update has defeated me. Wikia - 1, LMR - 0. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 21:00, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::It's OK man. There's a free ZL1 waiting for ya :D Anyway, before I contact Wikia, I'd like to know if there are issues other than the navboxes and popups. I haven't looked into everything yet. CMAN122 (talk) 21:17, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::The width="##px" function is broken on sortable wikitables. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 21:29, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I have just sent a mail to them. CMAN122 (talk) 21:40, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Now we play the waiting game. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 21:41, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Sure. Until then, we can try to fix everything in a "primitive" way. (© Javik) CMAN122 (talk) 21:56, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Belated Message btw, Happy Birthday for last week. Sorry, I forgot to congratulate you. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 13:34, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. I don't really care if people don't congratulate, so don't worry. CMAN122 (talk) 13:39, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 02:46, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :No, thanks. CMAN122 (talk) 11:04, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Caprice Page Hey there a friend of mine discovered that the 95-96 Caprice also exists in the Playstation version of Porsche Unleashed and I added one of his pictures with his permission. I think its time to split the Caprice page into 2 like you and LeMansRacer wanted to do. Red Polar Bear Ranger (talk) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :Good work. I thought they only used a 930 and 993 Porsche as police cars. I will work on the Caprice page, when I have finished working on the NFSC character pages. CMAN122 (talk) 20:25, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Template Info Request Hi CMAN122, I am trying to make some edits on the NFS 2 page. I have been an Admin on another Wiki previously, and would like to know where the template page is, just so I can view formatting for Infoboxes Thanks in advance and look forward to working with you Clintang84 |Talk 08:39, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I might be able to find what I need here on the Special Pages ... I will see how I go Thanks again Clintang84 |Talk 08:52, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Nope, no luck Any info would be great, thank you :) Clintang84 |Talk 08:56, August 25, 2012 (UTC) All sorted, sorry to be a nuisance Clintang84 |Talk 09:03, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :We actually haven't created any template for the game. If you need one, just tell me how you want it. CMAN122 (talk) 09:57, August 25, 2012 (UTC)